The Hex Files June Challenge
by phmagnus
Summary: Either Harry or Draco is rescued from captivity amongst high ranking Death Eaters. Exactly 750 words, including BROOK, WASTED and WITHHELD


**Title: **The Hex Files June Challenge

**Author: **Magnus

**E-Mail: **PG13, General

**Summary: **Either Harry or Draco is rescued from captivity amongst high ranking

Death Eaters. Exactly 750 words, including BROOK, WASTED and

WITHHELD.

**Warnings: **OOCness.

**Distribution:** This fic is free for archiving or anything. But I'd appreciate it if you tell

me. I'd like to see how it will look. I'd also love to visit your archive.

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters and universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and

various entities including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastics etc.

No profit is made from this work of fanfiction.

Draco lay on the bunk suddenly still. It was as if the thrashing and the wailing he had done before had never happened. The only sign of it was his labored breathing. Snape was standing at the door, his senses on high alert.

Harry stood by the bed, looking at the face of his long time nemesis. It seems that Draco was completely wasted. His skin was sallow and his usually shiny hair was matted. He couldn't believe that he would ever see Malfoy like this. Malfoy has always been slender but now he's almost skeletal.

"Potter." The Potions Master finally addressed him. "I need you to stay here with Mr. Malfoy until nightfall. Then, I will meet you back here. If I am not here by then, you will apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and ask the barman to contact Lupin." Harry nodded his head. With that, the Potions master disapparated with a crack.

"Urh.." Harry heard a moan. He turned towards Draco. It seems that the blond was already awake. He was clutching his forehead. The iron band glittered on his wrist. Harry stared at the blond, unsure what to say.

"Potter?" Draco said, blinking his eyes a few times. "Where am I?"

"We're not far from the Giliagno's mansion. " Harry answered calmly. He noticed that the Slytherin was trying to get up unsuccessfully. "Just lie down. Snape'll get here soon. He's bringing help."

All he got from the blond was another moan. He noticed the blond's scratchy voice. He reached for a bowl on the rack.

"_Aguamenti_." Instantly the bowl is filled with water. Harry moved towards the bunk. Gently cradling Draco's head with one hand, he held the bowl with the other and helped the blond drink. Draco gratefully drank the water, spilling more than he swallowed. Harry waited until he was done. Harry did not find it surprising that Malfoy did not even complain once. It seems that their long time rivalry is now behind them. Or perhaps Malfoy was just too weak to insult him.

Harry put down the bowl and moved towards the window. He peered through the cracks in the wood. It was perhaps two or three hours to sunset. Harry tried to see if he could detect any movements between the three. They were lucky to find an abandoned cottage at the edge of the brook. Between him and Snape, they had managed to levitate Draco that far from the Giliagno's mansion. Harry hated the fact that those high ranking Death Eaters had to build their houses miles from nowhere. Damn purebloods and their money!

Now, after Draco was recued, it is so hard to get him away. Giliagno was apparently not as dim as he seemed. The iron band prevented Draco from apparating or being apparated. It was supposed to send a signal to the Death Eaters of his whhereabouts too, but Harry's damper prevented that. Dumbledore had given him that damper at the end of his seventh year as a graduation present. Dumbledore had always withheld information and been telling him half truths, but at his graduation he had finally seen Harry as an adult. It was one of the most useful tool that had aided him in his missions for the Light side.

Harry touched the pendant at his chest. It brought him back to his graduation ceremony a couple of years back. Come to think of it, that was the last time he had seen Draco. It was the day that he realised that his frinds and him, everyone in his year had grown. When he looked at their faces, he no longer see children but men and women, all playing a part in deciding the fate of the wizarding world. The one person that he was atching intently was Draco Malfoy.

Harry knew that Malfoy was powerful and in his own way charismatic. Had he not been raised by Lucius' ideology, he would make a good leader for the whole student body.. Lucius Malfoy stayed only awhile at the graduation ceremony before leaving. He could almost see a flicker of disappointment and oddly at that time, he had wanted to comfoft the blond. But he turned away, and ignored the feeling.

He regretted that he didn't because he could have saved Malfoy then. He looked outside. The owl is hooting and it is already night. Harry looked at Draco's sleeping form. He had decided. He would wait until Snape arrives. He would save Draco now.

_fin._


End file.
